


Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa

by kajink



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajink/pseuds/kajink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite a rare pair I got for my project! Anyways, I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathaniels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniels/gifts).




End file.
